<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GPT Kinga Part 1: Slemma Arc by WriterMaraMara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582569">GPT Kinga Part 1: Slemma Arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara'>WriterMaraMara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galactic Patrol Team Kinga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Armpit Kink, Authority Figures, Body Modification, Corruption, Cum Swallowing, Cum Vomit, Deepthroating, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Masturbation, Female on Male Rape, Femdom, Fighting, Gangbang, Guro, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Muscles, Nymphomania, Rape, Reptilian, Rough Oral Sex, Ryona, Sci-Fi, Sweat, Terror, Thick Cum, Watersports, cum fart, cum on clothes, dildo, enema, sexy clothes, wardrobe malfunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinga Neph is a  female captain in the Galactic Patrol, the peacekeeping arm of the Galactic Network of Planets. While physically powerful, skilled, and stern, she's become exceedingly horny as of late and it's been getting more than obvious to her subordinates. Can she manage her lust when dealing with the various threats and disturbances out on patrol and at home?</p><p>Setting is fantastic kung-fu sci-fi, think Dragonball Z with more space stuff and fucking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galactic Patrol Team Kinga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Approaching Slemma; Kinga's Predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for clicking on this fic. If you've got something you want to say regarding the characters or what you'd like to see in the future, please write a comment about it. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The desert planet of Slemma was primarily inhabited by a peaceful agricultural society of purple-scaled, lizard-like creatures known as Slemmans. They had been pulled into the Galactic Network of Planets not more than a decade ago on account of them being an edgeworld that was often under attack by pirates from offworld. Normally the GNP wouldn’t bring them into the fold, for fear of altering their progress, but for the sake of their own protection they were integrated. Within that time, the Slemmans continued to work and advance at their own pace, and the GNP would send their Galactic Patrol Teams around on a regular schedule to ensure the planet’s safety.</p>
<p>	Less than a week ago, a distress signal came from Slemma reporting that one of their cultural centers was attacked and taken over by space pirates, led by a cyclopean hulk that bested their defenders. The GNP sent out a Patrol Team to check things out and do what was necessary. These matters were usually simple affairs, some small skirmishes that would lead to the destruction or incarceration of the pirates.</p>
<p>	GPT11705 was led by Kinga Neph, a woman in her 30s who had become Captain not long ago, and used her position and power to encourage a relaxed, but by-the-book atmosphere on her team. Her body was immaculate, muscular from the shoulders down with tits almost as big as her head. They were visible from behind without her turning, and her nipples would poke through her uniform’s fabric when she got excited. Her hair was black and usually pulled back in a bun. There was never a hair out of place, though her forehead  was usually the butt of a few jokes. Her physical might and manipulation of ki energy was top-tier, though, so most were afraid to get on her bad side. She often had a stern look on her face, and often looked pent-up and frustrated. </p>
<p>	Kinga was human, as were many members of the GNP.  She was a single mother, her husband having divorced her a few years ago. Her son, Jiha, was often left by himself at home, cared for by neighbors or relatives. Her ex-husband rarely sought to take responsibility for their son, and as such Kinga realized she needed to get married again, if only to have someone around the house to take care of her boy. That, and to fuck her on the regular. Her mature pussy was in great need of dicks, and while she wasn’t ashamed to engage in meet-ups, she would have preferred someone consistent and present. It’d be better than not having to put her reputation on the line so often, either. She liked people thinking she was a stern, upright, motherly figure, not a wanton bitch that was capable of draining dicks dry.</p>
<p>	Kinga was just entering the command deck of the GPT starship she was in charge of. While she appeared fresh, clean, and proper on the outside, on the inside she was a quivering mass of lust and fluids. To attempt to sate her lust, she had spent her first two hours awake cramming dildos in her pussy and ass. It was to some avail, she had had three orgasms, but those weren’t enough for her. She went straight to the physical training room, engaging in her workouts with a  plug in her ass and a vibrator taped inside her, and upon returning to her room, she took a shower where she fingered herself to another orgasm. Even all that didn’t satisfy her. She needed the real thing, and it needed to be big. She sat down on her chair, crossed her legs, and rested her chin on her fist while she saw their destination on the viewscreen. </p>
<p>         ”Captain, we’re coming up on Slemma now,” Lieutenant Tzoonka announced from the navigation chair in front of Kinga’s command chair. She was a human as well, but her skills were keyed towards interrogation and empathic readings. Her ability to anticipate and read the minds and motions of her opponents often made her better in a fight the longer it went on, but the gap between receiving mental signals and her speed in interpreting them was her weak point. While Kinga never told her about her extreme lusts, Tzoonka was more than aware of the thoughts and memories that often ran through her captain’s mind. Tzoonka would lie if she said she never got turned on by thinking about her captain in the midst of an orgasmic fuck, but she’d be too embarrassed to bring it up, much less face the backlash.<br/>
</p><p>On top of that, for the past couple weeks Captain Kinga was wearing only the bare minimum of the GPT uniform. The basic outfit for women was a high-cut thong leotard with wrist length sleeves and a utility belt that sat on the waist, along with white boots of varying lengths. That’s all Kinga was wearing, the high-heeled boots giving her a few extra inches of height and going a lot to show off her muscular legs. Tzoonka was wearing the optional black trousers with her uniform, as well as a bra that would help to keep her breasts out of the way during active duty and combat. Well-endowed as she was, she always felt that they would get in the way, unlike her increasingly lascivious captain. She wasn’t too keen on showing off her ass, either, maybe because she had a mole on her left cheek, or didn’t like the idea of her anus potentially being shown at any given point. The captain had been the victim of thong-based wardrobe malfunctions from time to time, but Tzoonka was unsure if it was intentional, or if she even gained pleasure from her crew seeing her barbed genitalia. Yes, even with her empathic powers, Kinga’s mental fortitude would be enough to hide such things from her.</p>
<p>	“Science, do we have any readings of foreign activity on the surface?” Kinga asked. 
</p>
<p>“Yes, their capitol city has energy from an alien ship, the only kind on the planet,” answered Craftel, the science officer and the no. 3 on the Patrol Team. He was a Pothyan, a reptilian species similar to the Slemmans on the planet below, though his stature was greater. Certain members of his race were blessed with a suite of abilities such as partial photosynthesis,  regeneration, enhanced metabolism, and sensitive whiskers that could sense the environment in ways that others could not. He was naturally curious and enjoyed being a science officer for what it offered him in terms of learning and discovery. He also had a sense of righteousness and a natural instinct to defend the weak and downtrodden, which personally fueled him on missions such as these which would see the rescue of this simple society from the pirates. </p>
<p>	But the better they would leave the ship, the better, because Kinga was giving off an intensely aroused odor from her body. Her feminine pheromones were screaming out how horny she was, though not as much as the fluids that oozed from between her legs. He shuddered as he thought of her in bed, no doubt frowning angrily at whoever she was taking advantage of. He couldn’t see any romantic encounter with her not ending up with a man’s broken pelvis.</p>
<p>	“Right, enter the atmosphere and hover within 5 miles of the capitol’s perimeter. We’ll hop on down and take them out once we’re in position,” Kinga said, standing up off her seat and cocking her hips to the side. “Tzoonka and Craftel come down with me, and get three deputies to join us.” There was a gurgling in her belly, and she frowned before turning and leaving the bridge and stepping into an adjacent conference room. Once inside, she loosened up her tight ass and let out a low, gurgling fart from her ass. It was just air that had gotten up into her from the anal fucking she gave herself earlier, along with some mucus that bubbled out from her puffy anus. She dug her fingers into the crack and pulled them out, then licked off the mucus. She decided then that if they took any prisoners today, they were gonna get the shit raped out of them on the way back. Captain Kinga may not kill all her enemies, but by the time she’d be done with them they’d be incapable of walking and their cocks would look like they had stuck ‘em into a steel vise. Or worse.</p>
<p>	While she was sucking on her fingers, Tzoonka stepped into the conference room. To her it just looked like she was engaged in thought, and Kinga looked clearly embarrassed by it because she hid her fingers behind herself quickly. “Captain, I…” She paused to make sure Kinga was composed, then continued, “Er, while we’re entering the atmosphere, I was going to get changed.” Kinga nodded, her stern face returned. Her brow was slightly down, and her mouth had the slightest of frowns on it.
</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll join you.” Together, they went to a lift and took it down to the deck with the locker room on it.</p>
<p>	The ship they were on was a GPT Patrol-class ship. It was somewhat phallic in nature, with the command deck and living quarters on the top forming a bulbous head, and the central section of the long, round shaft having multiple decks for various amenities such as the locker rooms, training rooms, cafeteria, lounges, and the like. The thrusters and engineering section were near the base. Beam arrays dotted along the shaft and tip, and the deflector shield was at the top of the ship, as well. Combat doctrine was to provide a low profile with the most powerful beams at the front. And in the case of side-by-side combat it should provide multiple, devastating blasts as it passed by. Long-range space travel was done by folding space. Beacons were placed in all systems of GNP space, giving ships coordinates to fold towards as a destination point as a tether. It wasn’t a fully-perfected system, yet, as optimally folding space would be instantaneous, but the fold-tunnel created by the system still required time to pass through. It just went to show that even now, there were things to work and improve upon.</p>
<p>	Once they reached the women’s locker room, Tzoonka went to her locker to pull off her uniform, but Kinga went to the toilet stalls. Tzoonka didn’t mind, business was business and she didn’t have to synchronize her dressing with the captain, but shortly after the stall door closed, Tzoonka heard the sounds of Kinga’s groaning, accompanied by the noises of defecation. Kinga took more pleasure than was usual from the act not only because of her regular and active anal training, leaving the passage much more sensitive, but also because she had spent some of her off-time engaged in surgeries to have nerve clusters embedded inside her. These functioned as a clitoris would, and the passage of anything over them would give her immense pleasure. She had the same process done on her vagina, as well. Perhaps it was a sign of her intense lust, or just enhanced it. Tzoonka didn’t mind on a personal level, it was her body after all and she was free to do with it as she pleased as long as it didn’t hinder her physical ability. On the other hand, being around while her boss was having orgasmic pleasure from the act of defecation was extremely awkward. </p>
<p>	Kinga engaged in an enema right afterwards, which made the whole process take much longer for the sake of her enjoyment, and by that time Tzoonka was kitted up in her battle armor. It was much like the standard uniform in color and pieces, though it had a breastplate, shoulder pads, gloves, faulds, and stronger boots for protection. The fabrics of the leotard and trousers were knit with materials to keep the internal body temperature better stabilized, though Slemma was a desert planet of temperature in the high 80s on average, so it would just serve as a comfort. Tzoonka came up to the stall Kinga was in and gave it a knock. “Captain, I’m finished,” she said, holding her helmet under her arm, “I’ll just go up now and wait for you.”</p>
<p>	Kinga emerged from the stall naked, her leotard hanging from her wrist as her hand was propped on her waist, as well as her utility belt and boots. Tzoonka’s eyes looked down at Kinga’s huge tits to avoid her face. They were round and full, defying gravity. Kinga had a good tan all over her body, unbroken at any point. Her nipples were erect, standing out at two inches, and thick as a thumb. Jiha, her son, must have had a sore jaw most of the time he was nursing as a baby. Tzoonka looked away and tried to not be flustered. “I’m going, now,” she said, failing to keep composed, and leaving at a quickened pace.</p>
<p>	Kinga scoffed once she had left, then went to her own locker. As the captain, her battle armor had wider shoulder pads to give her a more authoritative look, and a cape was built into the collar and shoulder pads for extra authority. Kinga swapped out her normal boots for thigh-highs, leaving some of her legs and waist exposed and drawing the eye to her mound. She wished Tzoonka had looked, she secretly loved embarrassing her subordinate like that, and she wanted the uptight Lieutenant to see that she had been masturbating while dropping a huge shit. She spread her ass cheeks out, and using her rectum, she sucked in air through her anus before pushing it out. Such was the extent of her muscular mastery, though clearly she wasn’t winning any fights like this. She just liked having a clean interior. </p>
<p>        When she was finished, she made her way out of the locker room towards the drop room. By this point the ship was in orbit and they were hovering near the occupied capitol. Tzoonka was there, and Craftel would be there soon. The three deputies they brought with were already suited up and helmeted. Kinga went without a helmet, though her tight bun and short hair weren’t preventing her from wearing one. Once their reptilian science officer joined them, the exterior door opened up and the patrol team flew out towards their mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Descent on Slemma's Capitol; Kinga's First Victim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now having landed on planet Slemma, Kinga splits the team up and goes around looking to satisfy herself with a poor ogre pirate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for clicking on this fic. If you've got something you want to say regarding the characters or what you'd like to see in the future, please write a comment about it. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flying over the capitol of Slemma, it wasn’t difficult to tell where the pirates had landed. Their ship was parked in the middle of what would generously be considered a city. It was the largest population center on the planet, but it still only had three hundred thousand people. It was very spread out, as each residential building had a roof so that the reptilian population could sunbathe regularly. Even now with the city occupied, sunbathers could be seen.<br/>
</p>
<p>All members of the GPT were trained in ki-powered flight. Ki was an innate energy source that was within all living creatures, and they only needed to train to be able to harness it. It had various applications, but the GPT members were required to be able to fly and empower their physical strikes with ki as a baseline. Captain Kinga specialized in firing energy beams from her fingers and telekinesis. Lieutenant Tzoonka was an empath, enabling her to sense the emotions and thoughts of those she focused on. Craftel generally relied on his empowered strikes, but had recently learned the power of ki vampirism. As sinister as it sounded, it was simply a touch-based energy draining technique. Were he to rely on it, his fighting style would mostly be based on evasion and well-placed strikes to drain his opponent. The three deputies accompanying them no doubt had their own specialties they were developing and processing, but at this point they’d just stick with their flight and empowered strikes.<br/>
</p>
<p>The team circled around the city a couple times, steadily descending. Focusing in on the town, they’d be able to see the sunbathers on the roof, but it seemed like most of the populace was inside. One open area looked like a market but it was empty. The streets had only a few natives on them, and they were moving quickly so they wouldn’t be accosted by the pirates.<br/>
</p>
<p>The pirates, based on their physicality, seemed to be Makashi Ogres. Makashi was a planet that was settled by aliens, but the ogre-like species that inhabited the planet allowed themselves to be uplifted and learn the secrets of space travel before overthrowing their settlers and turning them into slaves. Unfortunately, the Makashi Ogres tended towards piracy for the most part, and Slemma was their most recent conquest.<br/>
</p>
<p>The team landed on the edge of the city, where a white mud wall would protect them from outer threats as long as they didn’t descend from above. “Alright, let’s split up,” Kinga said, “We’ll spend some time investigating, then come back together to see what we can find out. Tzoonka, Craftel, you two head towards the ship. Deputies, stick together, keep your eyes open. We’re looking for their leaders, but if we can take out any groups on the way, that’ll make things easier for the round-up.” She saluted the rest of the team, and they saluted back before heading off in different directions.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kinga waited a few beats after the team flew off, Tzoonka in particular, before she shuddered. Her pussy was sopping wet, her juices running down her thighs. This was exactly what she needed. If there was one thing about Makashi Ogres that was important to her, it was that they had huge dicks. Makashi Ogre men practically lived to fight and fuck, and when those things came together it was rape. Kinga had no reason to be afraid of them, so she could let them use her without any risk. She hopped over the wall, then started making her way through the town, cruising for a good time.<br/>
</p>
<p>The town’s architecture wasn’t anything impressive. The Slemmans were still in their agricultural stage, most buildings were made with dried mud bricks, stones, and wood logs and planks. The windows didn’t have glass or any materials, they were just holes in the walls. Doors were small holes that the occupants would crawl in and out of, though many of the buildings had been smashed through by the pirates. Kinga couldn’t be too light on these pirates, since they no doubt pillaged and raped the occupants of this planet. When she finally came upon one, he was just minding his own business, walking down a street. He was dressed in furs, looking more like a barbarian than a space pirate. When he saw her, dressed in the signature uniform and colors of the Galactic Patrol, he suddenly realized how much of a bad idea it was to come here and turned to run.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kinga skated towards him on the tip of her boot, a low-power form of flight she enjoyed. She leapt up and grabbed the back of his head, shoving and planting his face first into the ground, then grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back while forcing her knee into his lower back. Ogres were generally eight to ten feet tall and came in a variety of colors. They had horns on their heads, and impressive physical strength. None of them ever invested in ki power, though, so she could easily overpower one.<br/>
</p>
<p>“By the power vested in me by the Galactic Patrol, you’re under arrest. You are hereby required to assist in our investigations to the best of  your ability. Your criminal activity has been recognized as piracy, and as such you are subject to being executed should you not comply. Do you understand?” The ogre struggled under her, surprised at how much force she was exerting on him. He had never been subdued and humiliated in such a fashion by someone smaller than he was.
</p><p>“Fuck off, let me go!” He said, “I’m not helping with anything!” At least he could speak in Galactic Basic Language, though she was disappointed with his reaction. She pulled out a handcuff cable, which emitted an energy cuff around each wrist it made contact with, the cable stretching so each wrist could be secured, and then the cable became inflexible. Since no other ogre was around, she lifted him up and pulled him into a nearby alley, tossing him against the wall at the end. There was a loud crack as he hit the mud wall and fell to the ground, an impact crack marking where he hit.<br/>
</p>
<p>Kinga hovered towards him, arms folded. “You’re going to comply with me, or else I’ll blow your head off,” she said, pointing at the ground and emitting a beam from her finger. The beam was purple and extremely hot. She preferred pinpoint beams of high intensity, rather than the larger bursts and balls that were common among the lower ranks of the GPT. The beam left a black mark on the ground and a burning smell. 
</p><p>“Fuck you then, kill me! You’re not getting anything out of me!” The ogre spat at her, but it fell short. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and came right up on him. She touched the ground, then bent over and ripped his furs off, leaving him naked.<br/>
</p>
<p>She sighed as she saw his dick. It was probably about a foot long, and much thicker than most human cocks. He was uncircumcised, his head poking through the foreskin wrapped around two-thirds of it. His balls were now resting on the ground. She stuck her boot under his shaft, running up its length to lift it up, then bapped it up and down to bounce on the tip of her boot. “W-what are you doing?” The ogre asked, confused but slowly becoming erect from the stimulation. 
</p><p>“Well, since I’m going to kill you there’s no point in wasting a good dick,” she said. She squatted down, legs spread as she took hold of his shaft with her gloved hands at the midpoint. She yanked down, peeling his foreskin back suddenly, and painfully from how the ogre reacted. His pink head was bared, the piss slit yawning open from the way she was pulling down. Opening her mouth up, she took the head inside her mouth.<br/>
</p>
<p>His cock was salty and earthy. He didn’t clean much, but he must have done it recently. Her jaw was opened up all the way to take it in, and while she bobbed her head up and down he grew to full hardness. With his dick pushing into the back of her throat, she pushed her head down even further to take it in deep. She groaned, humming and buzzing around his cock. She found it pleasurable to deepthroat a cock, loving the stretching sensation and having to hold her breath. Reaching down, she grabbed his balls, not fondling them like she would with a lover but rather squeezing on them. He groaned in pain from the crushing, and tried to kick his legs to get her off. Looking up at him, she lifted one of her arms up and chopped his kneecap. There was a painful cracking noise, and his leg was broken at the knee. He screamed out loudly, now, his dick still hard from how she was sucking it. She sped up, taking the whole thing in and out each time, fucking her face with his dick while he was screaming bloody murder. He couldn’t even enjoy it, but she was.<br/>
</p>
<p>He came in her throat after a few minutes. She pulled her mouth off and kept it open, holding his dick in front of her and stroking it so he would squirt onto her face and into her mouth. Gooey, thick, off-white strings flew from his slit and onto her tongue. She swallowed each one, her closed mouth splattered with more jizz that she’d lick and slurp up before getting another mouthful of cum and swallowing it. He finished after a minute of solid cumming, whimpering and sobbing. Kinga stood up, her leotard soaking wet in the crotch. One hand went to pleasure her pussy, while the other hand wiped the cum off her face so she could lick it off her hand. “Mm, delicious,” she said, after swallowing the last of his cum.<br/>
</p>
<p>She pointed at his head and shot out a beam of energy right at him. The beam penetrated his skull, the extreme heat allowing it to burrow through in an instant, igniting the matter inside his head and causing it to explode. His dead body slumped over to be eventually found while she walked back into the street. Not a hair was out of place on her head, and the only sign that anything happened was the white streaks on her gloves and the wetness of her leotard. She thought about how many would be left. Maybe there were sixty total? She smirked, thinking about how much pleasure she could wring out of them before disposing of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ogre Pirates' Leader; No Tolerance For A Messy Uniform</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tzoonk and Craftel do their duty and investigate the pirate ship. Their leader, however, indulges in terrorizing and overpowering the pirates she comes across.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for clicking on this fic. If you've got something you want to say regarding the characters or what you'd like to see in the future, please write a comment about it. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As time went on, the capitol started to heat up. The three deputies who came along on the mission had come into conflict with the largest group of ogres, leading to a large brawl where they were handily dispatching one muscle headed brute after another, beating and breaking them with an ease and speed that would be exemplary for any GP Academy graduate. Tzoonka and Craftel, meanwhile, were investigating the enemy’s ship that was parked in the middle of the city.</p><p>	The ship was shaped like a large radish, or a pointed pill. Details on the outside were scarce, and it was covered with slick metal plating. The only exterior protrusions were various instruments. “I didn't think this was of Makashi make when we descended, and now I'm sure of it,” Craftel said as they looked over the exterior for an entry point. They were aware of the brawl that the deputies had gotten into, and hadn’t heard from the Captain over communications yet. </p><p>	“No, I’m fairly certain this is of Laturnian design,” Tzoonka said, “They like the sleek looks. Kind of flashy but not really gaudy, you know?” She found an access hatch, cracked it open with her fingers, and pulled it open. She slipped in legs-first and landed in an empty hallway. The ceilings were low, as a space-saving measure, but were marked with a multitude of scratches. “They probably captured this ship and landed here not long after,” Tzoonka said, “This definitely not ogre-sized. They couldn’t even get through that access hatch if they tried .'' 
</p><p>Craftel attempted to follow in after her, but unfortunately he couldn’t make it past the opening. “My shoulders are too wide,” he grumbled. He tried going in legs-first, next, but even then he found himself to shimmy in properly, much to Tzoonka's amusement. “I suppose I’ll just find another one. Keep an eye out and don’t let them gang up on you,” Craftel said, exasperated. 
</p><p>Tzoonka waved up at him and said, “Right, right,” in a friendly manner, but she was really very dismissive of it, and even frowned once Craftel left her to find another access point. She could handle ten of them at once, she figured. She made her way around the inside of the ship, focusing some of her ki into her left hand in case she needed to suddenly take a shot.</p><p>	The interior aesthetic of the Laturnian ship was smooth and shiny. The metal was partially reflective, like brushed steel.  Laturnians were semi-humanoids, a race of cyclopean, bipedal semi-cephalopods. They came from a mostly humid, cold planet, and to develop to other worlds they invested heavily into personal atmosphere control emitters- essentially shields that wrapped them in a cold, moist bubble. Their shielding technology was top notch, as well, personal and ship-wide. Tzoonka figured that they must have been taken over while they were docked in unfamiliar space. She came to a stop, and started to grow concerned. Considering how the culture of the Laturnians meant that they were greatly concerned for their personal safety, they’d be pretty well defended against a boarding action. Were these Makashi Ogres really capable of defeating and taking them over?</p><p>	Tzoonka’s wandering eventually brought her to the front of the ship, where the habitat block was. She couldn’t read the language but the flourishes and decoration around the title of the foremost one suggested it was the captain’s quarters. Standing in front of the door, it opened automatically. The interior was a bit messy, but the light was on, and she could hear what sounded like a shower. The air was warm and humid from the steam, so it couldn’t have been the cold-loving Laturnians. She made her way towards the bathroom, standing in front of the sliding door with her blasting hand extended. “Freeze!” She shouted out.</p><p>	Elsewhere, Kinga had cornered two more ogre pirates in what used to be a Slemman household. One was a hearty tomato red, the other a dusky orange. There had been three, but he had tried to beat her over the head with a table. Now there was a broken table on the floor next to a dead ogre body. The two she had up against the wall were getting their cocks stroked by each hand, their cock tips pointed towards her mouth. “Mm, ahh, ngh,” she grunted and panted as she slurped and licked each cock. The one earlier was good, but having two of them was better. The ogres’ eyes were closed as they tried to put themselves elsewhere, but their cocks were hard enough to say that they were enjoying themselves despite their terror. “Mmf, they’re both so biiig,” she groaned, her pussy dripping onto the floor. She pulled her leotard aside so it wouldn’t chafe her lips, and now her lips were swollen with excitement and her clit erect.</p><p>	“You boys are lucky,” she said, as she discarded her shoulder pads and cape. They would only get in the way at this point. She lifted her arms up, baring her smooth, shaven armpits, “You ever get off with a chick’s armpits before?” Neither of them answered, they just looked at her quizzically. She got annoyed, vexed at their lack of response. “Hey, I’m trying to be sexy, here, the least you could do is play along. I’m gonna be making you two cum until you run out. You pirates deserve to die, but as long as you play nice with me I’ll get you off and you get to live, understand?  Now answer me, have you ever gotten off with a chick’s armpits before?” 
</p><p>The one on the left of her shook his head. “N-no, I just, um, use her vagina!” 
</p><p>Kinga’s eyebrow wrinkled and she spat up at his face. “Idiot, that’s not sexy! Don’t call it a vagina here, call it a fuckin’ pussy! Now say it right! Say you just fuck bitches in the pussy!” 
</p><p>He started to sob, then bit his lip and said loudly, “No, I just fuck bitches in the pussy, ma’am!” 
</p><p>The one on the right followed up with a stutter. “I-i like getting my dick sucked!” </p><p>	Kinga grinned. “Now you two are getting the hang of it. Just play with me a bit more and you’ll be just fine.” She grabbed their dicks and pulled on them, gesturing for them to get on either side of her. She wrapped her arm around both cocks, getting their shafts around her armpits while their cocks went through and rubbed against her huge tits. “Mm, there we go! Now you two just thrust like you’re fucking a pussy or a mouth! Make sure you tell me when you’re about to cum!”</p><p>	The two ogres were hesitant for a while, then they started to saw their hips back and forth, rubbing them between her muscular arm, her soft breast, and sweaty, smooth pits on either side. The one on her left pushed his dick more against her tit, while the other pulled back and was working it into her armpit more. “Yeah, you boys are getting it,” she said, “Fuck ‘em good!” The one on her left stuck his cock into the armhole of her leotard, getting in under her breast from behind, his head poking out through the front of her uniform. 
</p><p>They were both panting from the pleasure now, and the one on her right groaned out, “Nngh, ugh, I’m gonna cum!” At that, she grabbed his cock and aimed it up at her mouth, stroking his thick shaft with her hand and licking his tip. 
</p><p>The taste of her salty sweat on his head mixed in with his manly ogre musk was delicious, and soon he was squirting right into her mouth! She let the first few squirts land in before she planted her lips on the end, sucking it out and swallowing it down. Her mouth filled up to the point that her cheeks were bulging each time, and she fondled his balls to tease him more and more. He finished up, and she pulled her mouth off to smile at him. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it!"</p><p>	The one on her left, though, started cumming into her leotard without saying anything. He even put his hand on her head and held it in place while he did so. She could have stopped him at some point, and she could have ripped his arm off the moment he put it on her head, but she let him go. She did like having cum on her skin, and having the gooey nut be stuck between the tight material of her leotard and her muscular body. But only when she wanted it. He pulled out and sighed, sniffing some snot up that had run out of his nose. </p><p>	Kinga stood up and faced him. The front of her leotard was now stained with cum, and totally wet and sticky. “Didn’t I say to tell me before you came?” She asked, her eyebrow twitching, “You stuck your cock into my outfit, and I didn’t say anything, but I was hoping you’d at least be a bit polite. Now I’m all messy and my outfit is ruined.” She pointed her finger at him, and the glow of a beam  appeared at the end. “Anything you’d like to say?”</p><p>	His look of relief was quickly replaced with one of fear. His eyes darted to the side towards the hole that they made in the front of the house, and he turned to run away. As soon as Kinga saw his intention, she fired at him. The beam traveled up his arm and towards his head, igniting his skin and muscle and exploding on the way up. His upper body exploded, and his limp remains flew towards the wall opposite her. His fellow pirate screamed, but he didn’t run away. He was frozen in place from fear, his legs bent in and his arms straight at his side.</p><p>	Kinga turned towards him, pulling the top of her leotard off, showing her cum-covered body. “Alright, since he’s out of the picture, it’s up to you to clean me up.” She opened her mouth up and pointed at it. “Lick it up with your mouth, then feed it to me. We can’t let it go to waste.” The ogre cried as he got down on his knees and stuck his tongue out, licking up the salty, musky cum that clung to her skin and was stuck in the crevices of her muscles. His thick lips kissed hers, and he pushed it out from his mouth into hers. She caressed his muscular body each time, encouraging him with her touch. “Keep going, there’s a lot of it. If your friend had managed to control himself, you wouldn’t have to be doing this.” His dick had managed to grow hard again, especially when he came to her breasts. He latched his mouth onto her nipple, and started to suck while his hand came up to fondle the other one. She grabbed the hand by the wrist and squeezed, fracturing it immediately. “I think you’ve had enough, for now,” she said, looking irritated once more. She stood back and pulled her leotard up. It was stained with cum, but she’d have to manage for now. </p><p>	She opened up her utility belt and called in to the ship. “I’ve got one for the cells, take him up, please.” The ogre’s body started to be surrounded with a shimmering light, and he soon disappeared. Kinga sighed, fixing her uniform up and pulling her shoulder pads back on. She wished the Slemmans had figured out mirrors at this point, but she pulled her communicator out and used the camera on it to look at herself. The stain was huge, and the juices from her pussy had crawled up and saturated into the thong. “Ngh, I’m such a slut,” she said, fingering herself and tugging on her clit, “It’s what I deserve for being so horny. I need to see if I can make any of these boys my husband when this is over.” she looked at the two bodies on the ground, then clapped her forehead. “Ugh, I forgot to ask them where their leader was, idiot!” </p><p>She gestured with her hand at the body of ogre who had cum down her uniform and lifted it telekinetically, bringing the corpse over to the hole and dropping it down. Before it hit the ground, she kicked it with her boot, making it fly out and land in the dusty ground. As soon as it did, three more ogres ran out from an adjacent street to look at it and investigate. Kinga shuddered. “Yes, thank you, more dicks for mommy.” She was almost drooling, her breath smelling like dick and cum. She skated her way towards the three new ogres. Maybe this time they’d manage to all survive!</p><p>	Meanwhile, back at the pirate ship, Craftel had found a larger hatch into the ship that was out of the way from the main entrance. Using his locator, he caught up to Tzoonka, but heard the sound of fighting. Heavy impacts and the sound of smaller objects clattering and being hurled against the wall. Suddenly, the wall next to Craftel burst open as Tzoonka was hurled out, her inertia causing her to crash against the next wall and leave a Tzoonka-shaped impact. Craftel ran towards her and pulled her out. Tzoonka’s helmet visor was cracked, but fortunately her armor held out well. “Tzoonka, status,” he said, his authority tinged with concern. 
</p><p>She coughed, fortunately not blood. “I found their leader, I think,” she said, pointing into the room she crashed out of. Steam issued out through the hole, and inside the silhouette of an ogre could be seen. The silhouette leapt out into the hallway, revealing itself to indeed be an ogre, but a female one. Humanoid with green skin, she had two long, slender horns growing from her forehead. Her physicality was muscular, on par with Kinga. Her breasts were more modest, smaller than Tzoonka’s, though her hips and ass were thick and supple. She was dressed in a leotard with a low cut and high hips. On her waist, she had strapped on a belt holding a powerful Laturnian personal shield emitter.</p><p>	“Watch out for her, she’s not to be underestimated,” Tzoonka said on the private channel, “I think she’s got some knowledge of ki powers, and that shield she's wearing is strong enough to tank my ki blasts.” Craftel looked over at the female ogre, who waved her hand at him. 
</p><p>“Hello, I’m Sulvas!” She said, “This planet is mine now, so you can leave and let me take care of it!” 
</p><p>Craftel straightened up and tugged on his gloves. “That’s not an option for us,” he said, “This planet’s under the protection of the Galactic Network of Planets, especially because of pirate scum like you. We’d have left it alone in the first place, but if you could have managed to keep away this wouldn’t be an issue in the first place. The harm you’ve done by this point is past the point of forgiveness. By the powers vested in me by the Galactic Patrol, you’re under arrest. Your criminal activity has been recognized as piracy, and as such you are subject to being executed should you not comply. Do you understand?”</p><p>	Sulvas grinned manically at him. “You Patrol losers all say the same thing. You think just because you repeat yourselves I’ll do what you say?” She stuck her tongue out at him and wagged it, pulling her lips up to bare her sharp teeth. “Listen, I hate hearing the same shit more than once. If I hear it three times, I’ll go berserk. You better piss off now or I’ll tear you limb from limb.” </p><p>	Craftel squared off into a fighting stance. Tzoonka had managed to recover by this point, and the two of them were ready to face off against Sulvas at the same time. “Our duty prevents us from complying to your demands,” Tzoonka said, “You may have surprised me earlier, but you’re not going to get the same chance again!” At once, the three of them ran in together and started brawling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Slippery Fight; Future Husband Gangbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for clicking on this fic. If you've got something you want to say regarding the characters or what you'd like to see in the future, please write a comment about it. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fighting Sulvas the ogre woman was proving to be difficult, even for the two GPT Lieutenants. The shield Sulvas was wearing prevented their strikes from actually connecting with her body. It formed a buffer between her skin and the outer environment, and any time their fists or feet connected with it, the energy impact was immediately redirected and brought back around to be forced right back to the connecting limb. Even their ki blasts, which were essentially ki power concentrated into physical form, would face the same reactive force and dissipate on contact. Craftel was acting as the muscle, slugging and striking at Sulvas as best he could. Tzoonka was talking to him over the voice channel on their helmets. Tzoonka had been injured and was slowed down from when she was hurled through the wall. She couldn’t keep up at this point, but she could direct and predict Sulvas' attacks. She couldn’t use her empathic skills through the shield, but her own training and skill in attack prediction allowed her to mitigate the damage from Sulvas' strikes.</p><p>	Craftel tried to change up his strategy, letting Tzoonka act as bait so he could circle around behind Sulvas. He jumped up off the ground and kicked off the wall to land behind her, then wrapped his arms around her midsection. He then arched his back, lifting her up off her feet and bringing her down head-first onto the floor in a suplex. The forcefield still kept it from working, though. When he wrapped his arms around her, they slid up until they got to her armpits. The surface of the field had little friction thanks to how it worked. When her head hit the floor, she bounced off and Craftel bounced with her, letting go out of surprise. Sulvas was knocked off balance, at least.</p><p>	Craftel got to his feet and moved around a corner, signaling Tzoonka to come with him while Sulvas was still reeling. “You should pull out now, go get the Captain. I think her ki beams should be able to affect the shield, the way they burn instead of impacting should do something.” 
</p>
<p>Tzoonka, panting, said over the voice channel, “Shouldn’t your ki vampirism thing turn it off?"
</p>
<p>Craftel shook his head no. “I need closer contact with her, either skin or just a layer of fabric. That suit is forcing too much interference, and it’s energy, not ki.” </p>
<p>Tzoonka sighed, then nodded after taking a beat to catch her breath. “Okay, I’ll go get her. I hope I’ll be able to find her, I still haven’t heard anything.” Craftel turned away and went back around the corner. “Neither have I, but the sooner you go out to get her the sooner you’ll come back.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Tzoonka ran out the opposite side from where Sulvas was so she could escape from the hatch she came in through. Sulvas was shaking her head, getting herself back together after the disorienting suplex. Craftel’s mind did some working, and he thought of how he could defeat her. He couldn’t just grab the belt off of her, the belt was preventing him. But if she could be dazed from the bounce off that suplex, then that was something he could go off of.</p><p>	Meanwhile, across town, Kinga was outnumbered three to one. Standing at the opposite end of a street, three ogres- one yellow, one purple, and one green- were looking down at the destroyed and desecrated body of one of their comrades. They were armed- one had a beam machine gun, capable of firing a volley of superheated plasma from its barrel. The other two were armed with spiked steel clubs. Such weapons would be quite a threat to an average Deputy, the gun especially, but Kinga knew she could handle it.</p><p>	The gun-wielding, yellow ogre leveled the gun at him and started firing at her. She walked towards the hail of fire, drawing a line from the gun to herself. Her arms revved up and were soon a blur, her fists punching the bullets out of the air as they flew towards her. A multitude of small explosions burst in front of her, leaving her fingers and knuckles a little red but nothing too bad.</p><p>	The gun overheated and ceased functioning as a safety function. “I’m outta ammo! The yellow ogre said,  “But it says I still have thirty left!” Clearly this weapon wasn't one  he was too familiar with, and Kinga couldn’t help but laugh. The green and purple oni flanking him ran out towards Kinga and swung their clubs at her simultaneously, or at least as close to it as they could manage. Kinga quickly spread her legs and bent them into a power stance. With one hand each, she grabbed the clubs, sliding her hands into crevices between the spikes and holding them in place. She then yanked on both and pulled them right of the ogres’ hands, tossing them way out behind her.</p><p>	Kinga leapt up and wrapped an arm around the purple ogre’s neck, using the momentum of her flight to swing him around and throw him down to the ground. They turned to the green ogre to grab his wrist and leg. She couldn’t wrap her fingers all the way around them, but just pressed her finger tips in and swung him around to throw into the yellow oni who was trying to turn his gun back on. The two of them collided, and both fell to the ground, both of them rendered unconscious by the high-speed impact.</p><p>	By the time Yellow and Purple woke up, they had been brought into another empty house by Kinga. She wanted to rape them and be able to kill them if necessary, but she didn’t want any of the locals to see. As far as they were concerned, the GPT were alien invaders as much as the pirates. If they saw Kinga being a killer rapist, then she wouldn’t be much different from the pirates. In any case, she was different, because she had a license to do it and was doing it because it helped the Slemmans out, so as far as she was concerned she was much better than they were.</p><p>	She had laid the green ogre down on the ground while his buddies were still out cold. He was confused when she pulled his bottoms off and pulled her leotard to the side to mount up on him. “Hnngh, fuck yeah,” she groaned, clenching her teeth as she forced the thick dick into her pussy. She was slick, she took in long dicks, but his girth wasn’t easy to handle. He was barely hard, either. “Don’t try anything funny,” she told him, “I got rid of a bunch of your buddies today, and the only thing I have to do is point at you. You’ll feel a hot tingle, and then you’re done.” That seemed to keep him in line, and as she stroked and stuffed his dick into her, he became more erect. He finally topped out inside her at fourteen inches, which was perfect as far as she cared. His dick was bulging out of her belly, so while she was squatting up and down with her strong thighs she stroked and rubbed it through her front.</p><p>	“I had surgery done for this kind of thing, you know,” she said, “I got my pussy expanded for hyper-sized cocks. Smaller ones don’t do as much for me, anymore, but I was getting to be stretched out so smaller cocks weren’t on the menu in the first place. Look at this.” She brought her hands up to his head to rub and stroke it through her pussy, clenching inside and rubbing those sensitive inner nubs against it. “It feels great, doesn’t it? I went through a lot of remodeling. It was going to be for my husband but he left, so the only things that’ve been filling my pussy lately are dildos and one-timers. Can’t really depend on guys who are just coming around to bust a nut, you know?” </p><p>	As the other two ogres, Purple and Yellow, woke up, she whistled at them to get their attention. “Good news, boys, you’re not dead. First thing that’s gonna happen is you’re gonna fuck me. Next thing is I’m taking you back as prisoners. Maybe as house husbands, keep you around to take care of errands.” Yellow’s eyes bugged out, looking at her riding Green’s dick. “Are you for real?” he asked. “I’m 100% real, boy, now pull your dick out and spit on it, you’re going up my ass. If you try to run away, it’ll be the last thing you do.” She gestured at Purple. “You’re getting blown, so come on up and feed mommy that cock.” She had sucked three dicks already that day, and her belly was full of cum that she swallowed, but it had been so long her hunger for dick and cum wasn’t diminished in any way.</p><p>	The ogres’ morale was lower than any others’ she had faced earlier now that she had defeated them properly, first. Quietly, they pulled their fur loincloths and kilts off and stroked their dicks. Kinga slowed down on Green’s dick so Yellow could stick his in, easier. She was relaxed, and took a few extra deep breaths so her muscles wouldn’t be so tense. Feeling her asshole get penetrated and spread by that huge yellow dick, stretching her anus out, felt great. Yellow slid it in, and once her rectum was stretched out and shoved through, too, he was ready to fuck her properly. He was even more into it than Green was, because he was really swinging his hips and fucking her guts. “Fuck yeah, you’re doing great, baby. I want that in until your hips are on my ass and you two have your  balls touching.” </p><p>        She reached out and grabbed Purple’s ballsack, pulling close in. “Get over here, I said feed me!” She opened her mouth up, used her tongue to guide his dick into her mouth, and went down on him as hard as she was getting fucked in her ass and pussy. With one hand fondling her huge tits, she surrendered to her lust entirely, losing tack of the mission. She blocked out explosions in the distance, tuning in to the symphony of slapping flesh. She felt hollowed out, she felt filled, she felt like she could use this every day of her life. </p><p>        She saw herself months from now, pregnant at this point from all the ogre cum getting poured into her womb, coming back from the desk job she’d be put on temporarily. She’d pet her son’s head, say hello to all her new house husbands, then go take a bath. One of them would give her a foot massage, they’d all gather around to watch television, and after her son would be put to bed they’d all go to the room and fuck the shit out of Kinga. She’d be in charge, and they’d love her for liberating them from the life of piracy and putting them into the comforts of suburbia. They’d thank her by feeding her and fucking her, and she’d take it all because she was the horniest bitch there ever was.</p><p>After a few minutes, her terrified victims started to lose their composure, and soon their cum. Green was first, though really it meant he was able to hold out the longest. From the dual sensation of fucking her textured cunt and her rubbing his dick through her belly, his cock started firing off his thick nut into her. She planted her cervix right on top of his head, kissing it and angling it to try to get his cum as deep into her as she could. She felt her baby-maker swell as it was filled like a plastic mould, her ovaries flooding with alien ogre cum.</p><p>Yellow shot off next into her ass. He was filling her up most of the way already, but when he started cumming into her, there wasn’t an inch of her guts that wasn’t splattered and plastered by his cum. She felt her belly being filled from below, even, and when he pulled out, her hollowed-out ass open and closed a couple times before letting out a loud and thunderous cumfart, shitting out about half of the cum that was just shot up into her before she clenched her hole shut.<br/>
Purple shot down her throat and almost right into her belly. She was swollen up, and when he pulled back after firing off his entire load into her, she felt a little too full. After a couple burps, she turned to the side and couldn’t help but throw up some of the cum she just swallowed. She really couldn’t help it, though, just about every cavity and hole inside her was filled with semen by this point.</p><p>She had been in a daze for a bit, and wasn’t really aware of what was going on around her until she was lifted up off of Green by her arm. She turned and pointed her finger at whoever it was, ready to blow their head off until she realized it was Tzoonka. She burped again, and blinked the deepthroat tears out of her eyes. “Tzoonka, urgh, what’re you doing here?” She put her hands down at her crotch, pulling the thong of her leotard back over her cum-dripping holes. 
</p>
<p>"I think the real question is what you're doing here, Captain!" Tzoonka shouted at her, clearly bothered by what she came in on.
</p>
<p>“I was in the midst of my investigation.” Tzoonka let go of Kinga’s arm, backing up so she wouldn’t get ogre cum on her feet. 
</p>
<p>“Captain, I just watched you get gangbanged by the enemy, you can’t lie to me and tell me it was an investigation.” 
</p>
<p>Kinga let out another cumfart, this one landing in her leotard before dripping out of her crack and down her legs. “Well I was feeling very pent up and needed some release. Have you found the enemy leader?”</p><p>Tzoonka was pretty upset at how she had been asked about her duty when her commanding officer was getting her holes filled. What a fucking slut, Tzoonka thought, but she had to get to the point. “Yeah, we found her. She’s a female ogre, and she’s got a personal shield that’s impenetrable by us. We need your point beams to break through it, or at least we hope that’ll get it done.” </p><p>Kinga went to pick up one of the furs the ogres had discarded and wiped her crotch off, getting the jizz that had been leaking out. “Okay, I’ll get to it. Where is she, though?” 
</p>
<p>Tzoonka pointed towards the ship in the middle of town. “She’s where you told us to look for her!” 
</p>
<p>Kinga sighed, then burped again, before going back to Tzoonka. “Look, I can’t imagine your opinion of me isn’t as good right now, but if you can accept that this is just something I needed to get done here, and trust that it won’t happen again in the future, then I think we should be good.” She gave a couple pats on Tzoonka’s cracked helmet, then stepped outside before turning back and gesturing to the three cum-drained ogres. “Teleport these boys up, they’re mine now. They gave up pretty easily so no need to read them the stuff.” She squatted down, then leapt up to fly towards the ship.</p><p>Tzoonka looked over the three spent ogres, all of whom were relieved that their lives had been saved by their ability to fuck. Tzoonka thought they were gross, but she could see the appeal. Unlike Kinga, however, she wasn’t about to pull her helmet off and get to sucking their dicks. They got teleported away after she called it in. She sat down at a table, pulling her head off to get some fresh air. In theory. In reality, she got a noseful of the stench of ogre cum and Kinga’s funk. She looked down at the floor where the spent fluids were. She saw the pool of cum that Kinga had farted out, though she didn’t realize it had come from her Captain’s ass. The events were a blur, and she had closed her eyes at several points. Getting down on her hands and knees, she leaned down and puckered her lips up to suck the cum right off the floor. After getting a mouthful, she stuffed her hand down the front of her trousers and started masturbating furiously. She hadn’t been laid in a while either, and this was the closest she’d gotten. Maybe it was her empathic abilities, the lustful overflow from Kinga affecting her in some way. In any case, in five minutes she would cum from an intense fingering and sucking up ogre cum. As much as she wanted to get on Kinga’s case for getting distracted from her duty, it seemed like Tzoonka was a horny bitch, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. From the Ship to the Outskirts; Wind-Down and Cleanup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is pretty much all fighting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment if you have any thoughts on the characters or story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craftel had been fighting Sulvas in the ship for a while after Tzoonka left to find Kinga. During that time, he was doing his best to break down the shield the ogress was wearing, but it remained strong and impenetrable. What was really getting on his nerves, after a point, was how she was only just about as good as he was. After a point it felt less like a battle for his life and more like a high-octane sparring match. He felt like he was not only adapting while fighting with her, but improving. He was worried about the same thing happening to her, though. Those who fought with ki often sharpened and honed their skills against each other, and if she was just as good as him with minor mastery of her ki abilities, he didn’t want to see what would happen when she started to get good. At least, not now.</p><p>	She was enjoying herself as much as he was hiding how much he enjoyed himself. She started laughing at him, even. “You’re so good!” She complimented, “The woman was thrown off-guard when she saw me naked, I got the drop on her too easily and she faltered, but you came in strong and now I get to wear you down the whole way! I almost wish we could fight normally! We’re getting better the longer this is going, swords sharpening swords with their clashes!”</p><p>	Craftel’s mind started to put the pieces together. Swords, sharpening swords… clashing… Why was it that Sulvas’ fist could hurt him, but he couldn’t hurt hers? He started backpedaling, trying to think about it. Something about the emitter could detect when she was making a striking blow, and then just allow the impact to pass through. If it were functioning normally, then every strike she made would simply bounce off. </p><p>	His back came up against a wall, and as she charged towards him, he decided to test his idea out. Ducking at the last second, her fist tore through the metal and circuitry of the ship, bursting open a hole to the outside. Craftel moved in, wrapping his arms around her and flying outside, taking her with. The city itself wouldn’t do for a fight, since the inhabitants would be at risk, so the outskirts would have to do for now. Kinga would be able to tell where they went. When he got a suitable distance away, he spun in the air and threw her down at the ground. She rocketed down and drove into the dirt, leaving a ditch from the initial crater she left.</p><p>	Craftel hovered in the air, watching her. The suplex earlier must not have been fast enough, the spinning he did in addition to the speed of his flight must have tricked the shield into thinking it was her own acceleration, and hadn’t protected her. He landed on the ground and stood nearby while he dropped the armor off his body, followed by his helmet, and the top of his uniform.</p><p>	Craftel was a Pothyan, a reptilian species. His race lived on a desert planet and adapted to live under a sky with a sun that blazed all during the day.As Slemma’s sun hung over him, his skin was bathed in its rays. His metabolism quickened, his thought processes sped up, and his muscles flexed. He had to do some quick reads and fast moves if he wanted to falter Sulvas. Craftel was a scientist. He enjoyed going to strange new places, learning about the native species, what strange quirks they had, all of that. But at his heart, he was still a warrior. Mastery of ki meant that one had to dedicate themselves towards fighting, understanding it, understanding their own body, and living by a code. If he didn’t try his best, or just waited for Kinga to come and take care of things for him, he was just a second-rate fighter. He didn’t go through everything he did just to be called second-rate.</p><p>	Sulvas stood up and dusted herself off. “Hey, what was that just now?” She asked, sounding pissed off, “You can fly and shit?” Craftel nodded. “That’s right. Pretty impressive, isn’t it? Maybe if you had signed up for the GPT instead, you’d be able to do it by now.” Sulvas and Craftel squared up in front of each other. Sulvas assumed a wild fighting stance, while Craftel put his hands out in front of him, palm open and fingers spread.</p><p>	The fight’s pace began to shift. Instead of dodging or blocking Sulvas’ attacks, Craftel started to catch them, instead. He needed to read her moves, grab her fist mid-swing, and twist it to the side before the shield would reform around her fist. The first couple times she swung at him, it was working, but then she started getting faster, her swings wilder and stronger. Even though he was moving into a deflective type of combat, he was still getting punched in his hands, and his wrists were starting to feel the pain. She was starting to catch on, too. “Damn you!” She said after he twisted her right hand for the third time. It had to be hurting by this point, and as she waved it around to try to get the pain out, she picked up and hurled a rock at him. It was faster than a bullet, and he wasn’t expecting her to fight dirty like this. He deflected it with his arm, and was bruised as a result.</p><p>	The fight entered its third phase, with Sulvas alternating between swinging her fists at him and throwing rocks of varying size. Again, he was getting into it. He had to adapt, and she had to, as well. It felt like a dance at this point. He had never felt so elated in combat. He lost track of time, his adrenaline pumping through his veins, his heart beating out of his chest.</p><p>	“Craftel, how’re you holding up?” The fight paused, as the two combatants looked up to see Kinga flying in and landing. “Captain, what happened?” Craftel asked. Kinga hadn’t bothered to clean, so she was still oozing ogre cum from the front and back, and the stains on her leotard would most definitely not come out at this point. “Ehh, I got a little carried away,” she said as she lifted a leg up and let out a gooey cumfart from her ass that ran down her leg, “But anyway, Tzoonka told me you found the pirates’ leader.”</p><p>	Sulvas had to give Kinga a look over, then looked back at Craftel. “You follow this woman?” She asked, “Was the GPT a prostitution ring this whole time?” Craftel shook his head, “No, it’s not, she’s just, I don’t know, she’s been in a mood for breeding recently.” Craftel turned back to Kinga and said, “Captain, please, you’re a mess, this is embarrassing!” Kinga scoffed at him, then pointed her finger at Sulvas, firing off two beams at the shield. The intense heat and concentration broke through the shield, causing the emitter on Sulvas’ belt to shatter and explode. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Craftel. I was watching from afar, I could see how well you were doing. But at the rate things were going, you were going to lose from the impact on your wrists. You need those, they’re more important than a fight.” </p><p>	Even though Kinga said so, she felt wrong for interrupting. He could have taken it further, found the next step in the dance, but there were more important things. She kept her finger pointed at Sulvas. “By the power vested in me by the Galactic Patrol, you’re under arrest. Your criminal activity has been recognized as piracy, and as such you are subject to being executed should you not comply. Do you understand?” Sulvas tensed up, and started gnashing her teeth together. Craftel looked at her confusedly, then gasped. “What, really? You’re getting that mad at hearing something like that for the third time?”</p><p>	Sulvas suddenly bulked up, her muscle mass increasing massively. Her skin, already a bright red, suddenly darkened to a deep crimson. “Have it your way,” Kinga said, pointing four fingers at Sulvas and firing her beams at her. The beams’ intense heat burned on the ogress’ skin, but instead of burning through and igniting from the inside, they simply marked their place with black marks. Kinga let out a disappointed huff. “Damn, I just ruined everything.” she said under her breath.</p><p>	Sulvas leapt up at Kinga, her huge frame barreling towards the captain. She reared back one of her hands and threw a punch. Kinga blocked with both arms, but it still hurt. Her arms were bruised from the first move of the fight. She struck back with a kick to the groin. Unlike Craftel, Kinga was ready to fight dirty from the start. Sulvas roared with pain, but made a confused grunt as Craftel flew up and latched on her back. Sulvas landed on the ground, trying to reach back and yank Craftel off. “She’s managed to develop some sort of berserker state!” Craftel shouted up at Kinga, “I can drain it away with my vampirism, but you need to keep her from pulling me off!” It wasn’t more than a second after Craftel shouted this out before Sulvas jumped up and landed on her back, crushing Craftel between her and the ground. Kinga flew down and grabbed Sulvas by the horns and flung her up into the air.</p><p>	The battle that ensued took much longer than Kinga or Craftel might have expected.  Sulvas, a total amateur at ki manipulation, had managed to develop quite the inner reservoir. It took all Craftel had to hold on, and sapping the ki from Sulvas while she flew around and fought with Kinga used up whatever he had left. Kinga had to keep Sulvas from crushing Craftel anymore, but the only way she could safely attack her was from the front. It didn’t help that as Craftel drained the ki from her body, Sulvas’ attack speed sped up. There was one point where the perfect medium between enhanced speed and strength was reached, and Kinga was afraid for a moment. Her gangbang earlier seemed like it was days ago from how long this fight was dragging on, and she had taken a few hits. Her hair was out of place from dodging and getting hit, and that was really what made her mad.</p><p>	Eventually, Sulvas’ berserker state ran out. Craftel dropped off of her, his ki repository totally filled but his body exhausted from the effort. Kinga flew in to finish the fight, grabbed Sulvas by the horns, and pulled her face down into Kinga’s knee. There was a crack as Sulvas’ nose broke. Kinga growled, then roared as she bent and broke Sulvas’ horns, simultaneously snapping the bone-like protrusions off. Sulvas staggered back and screamed while she held her hand over her nose as she reeled in pain. Kinga pulled her fist back, then dashed in and delivered a straight punch to the uterus. She slammed it into Sulvas’ lower abs. The ogress screamed, pissing herself, and collapsed onto the ground. </p><p>	Kinga stood and panted. She wiped her nose off on the back of her hand. She had gotten a faceful of fist earlier, and stuffed one thumb up into her nose so she could blow out a blood clot that was keeping her from breathing. She undid her sheer black hair and let it fall to her shoulders so she could gather it up and put it back into a bun. Her tongue went over her teeth, checking to see which ones were loose. She’d have to go in for replacements, again, judging from the looseness and pain of her lower incisors and teeth.</p><p>	“You’re lucky, Craftel, your people just grow new ones when they fall out,” she said as she went over to him and helped him up. “Teeth.” Craftel was bleeding from the mouth, and spat two teeth out that had been knocked loose. “That’ll hurt for, what, five minutes?” She asked, looking at them on the ground. She turned to look at Sulvas as she lay knocked out on the ground. “We could probably take her in, you know, get her signed up with our GPT. We can’t let potential like that go to waste.” Craftel looked over Kinga again, then sighed. “Let’s talk about what happens next when you’re not so gross,” he said, and gestured to her thighs. Punches to Kinga’s midsection left the cum that was deposited inside her on the outside, and clinging to her inner thighs. She had lost control of her bladder at some point, as well, and piss was dried on her skin. “Hey, it happens,” she said, “Just forget about it, I’ve got all I needed to get out, out by now!” Craftel picked Sulvas up and flew off with her. Kinga groaned as she felt the pain from Sulvas’ blows set in, and she went to find a stream to clean herself off in.</p><p>	When Kinga returned to the ship, the deputies and other team members were helping bring in the multitude of pirates they had taken out, almost fifty in total. They were taken to the holding cells and subjected to a muscle relaxant to keep them from getting rowdy or try to break out. Kinga’s four personal prisoners were put into a private room, instead, where she could and did visit them regularly on the trip back. While her thoughts became unclouded with the need to procreate, she simply did it and didn’t think much of it. Tzoonka felt like things were back to normal on the bridge, but Craftel didn’t like how she always stunk of four ogres’ cocks and balls whenever she came back from break. </p><p>	Sulvas was kept in a special hibernation tube filled with a regenerative fluid. It would help her recover from the fight, and let the crew monitor her. Sure enough, she was developing signs of not only ki potential, but growth. Kinga and Craftel recognized her ability, and would both put in a request to add her to the forces of their GPT. Despite what they just went through, they felt she’d be a very valuable member of the team.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>